As a vehicle headlight device, there is known a projector type. This headlight device is provided with a liquid crystal panel capable of forming an image in an optical path of the light from a light source, for example, and projects the light passing through the liquid crystal panel in front of a vehicle through a lens. As a result, the image formed on the liquid crystal panel is projected onto a road surface (refer to patent literature 1).